clumsy & quiet
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: no summary. Minho X OC.


**My Second Stories!**

**Hope u like it all!**

* * *

><p>MINHO<p>

Another busy day with SHINee. I don't even know when we can do some refreshing or something else... but i think there's no need to worry..

Last week we had a live concert in Japan. When we're arrived, we went to the nearest hotel to put in our closets in each other's room. Then we go to Shibuya for refreshing. I don't want my friends to bothering me – I want to be alone at first. Then... "Ouch..," "Sorry.. I didn't mean to crashed you and...," I'm just staring her. A clumsy girl that tied her hair to be pigtalis and.. she smiled at me. That's what I look to her.

* * *

><p>SATSUKI<p>

I'm a seventeen-year old girl who lives in Tokyo. But I have to work in Shibuya as the Decorator of phone. When people look at me, I'm just look like a clumsy girl — geek. I know people say that when I wasn't there. I was very sad..

Then last week i've heard about SHINee will do a live concert. Directly in Tokyo. I don't know why I just look at Whose name is Minho—I think he was charismaticbut he seem very quiet. I heard it from my friends. I'm just an ordinary girl... and still have to study more.. so I don't really think about it.

When I went to Shibuya, I was a bit in hurry because of the deadline and I was falling asleep. I don't remember that the deadline is today. So i quickly ran to Love Deco in Shibuya. Then..."Ouch...," I must say sorry to him. "Sorry... I didn't mean to crashed you and I'm sorry that I'm in a hurry." That's it. That's what I say. You know... he seemed so familiar..  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa? You're Minho? Choi Minho From SHINee?" Satsuki just realized that he was Minho. "Haii, I am Choi Minho. From SHINee. Nice to meet you, young lady. What's your name?" "I...," Actually Satsuki's face became furiously red. She didn't know why'd she blushed for, no need for it, she think. When she look at Minho..—as well, his face's also blushed.<p>

"Sorry.. But I must go to work... Sa.. Sayonara.. Minho.."

"Wait-"

She's gone, he thinks. But I know we'll meet again, we pray for himself.

* * *

><p>"Gomenasai, manager.. I'm late..," said Satsuki. "It's okay Satsuki. You've never late berofe, so I'm understand if you're late. Maybe you have problems or something else.. It's okay." Manager is so.. so kind to me.., she mumbled. Then time for her to work. When she reach her deco box.. "What is this? A scratch paper?" No, it isn't. There's a phone number there. 00xxxx-xxxx-xxx—Minho. She blushed. When did this guy put in this paper?<p>

* * *

><p>Minho hope that girl call him. "Hey Minho. Why're you keep silent all the time?"Jonghyun asked. "Err.. nothing.. I just..," He blushed. "Minho-hyung, what's wrong with you?" the maknae asked. "Really.. I'm okay..," "If you're okay, why're you blushing?" Finally the leader talked to him. "I think that's none of your bussiness." "I know why he's blushing." Everyone looked at Key. "Just one reason of course..," "Oh.. Minho just met a girl! Of course it is!"Jonghyun said it loudly. "Can you just kept yourself shut?" Minho became foriously red. Finally he told it to everyone.<p>

"Oh my God.. you just giving her your phone number? Wow, it's not the real.. Minho, I think..," Onew spoke. "Yeah.. I think so too. So what should I do? I don't think that I'll be so dead!" asked Minho. "Wait for her..," "... to call you, of course." Suddenly...

"RING DING DONG RING DING DONG...,"

"Oh no! I think it's her! What should I do?" Minho became very panic.

"ANSWER IT!" shouted 4 of them.

"O... Ok...,"

* * *

><p>"Koban wa, err.. This is Satsuki..,"<p>

"Hi there Satsuki, I knew you'll call."

"oooooooooooooooooooo," Said 4 of them.

"Shut up! Uh, hello? Do you have any leisure time tomorrow, Satsuki? I think we can go to the mall or gimme a guide in here.. Crap that my friends are listening to us...,"

"It's okay, Minho. I have a free time tomorrow.. and I can guide you in Japan, ok?"

"So deal. See you tomorrow, Satsuki-chan."

"Haha.. thanks for call me –chan. Poeple never call me like that. So sayonara Minho-kun~"

"Sayonara."

"Look? He did it! He ask her for a date! What a Minho..," "YOU GUYS... Wanna try to be BBQ?" "Whua.. I'm afraid umma!" taemin hugged Key. Everyone laugh, finally.

* * *

><p>SATSUKI<p>

Oh my God.. Minho asked me for a date..! I didn't believe it that in many girls in Japan, he just asked me—Satsuki Kibomura, to date with him! I'm so happy..

* * *

><p>Then Minho go to Shibuya again and wait for Satsuki. "Hi there, Minho-kun..," "Oh, there you are Satsuki-chan, you look great." Minho start ti flirt her. "Ahaha.. Nothing's special, actually." "So let's go."Minho asked her to give her her hands. He grabbed it and start to walk.<p>

"So how's your work Minho-kun? I think you'll be tired right? Haha~" said Satsuki. "Yeah.. a bit. But I've a lot of fun."Minho smiled at her, and make her blushing. "I can't hold it more..," "What?" Satsuki asked. Minho run and still grabbed Satsuki's hand, so Satsuki must follow him running. Then they arrived at the small and narrow flat. "Are you okay Minho?" Satsuki asked. "Will you be my girlfriend, Satsuki..? I don't how do you think.. but... I think I care to you and..," "I do Minho. Actually I secretly am one of your fan. But I can't say it as I like you like you fangirls but... I love you. " Minho hugged her tiny and short body. "Me too, Satsuki. Me too. Saranghaeyo." "Aishiteru, Minho..," then they became closer and planting a kiss on their lips. Finally they own each other.

* * *

><p>In the concert...<p>

"Hey guys, look who's back..," Jonghyun smiled. Everyone looked at Minho. "Oh.. Finally... You made it right?" "I am. Right, Satsuki-chan?" Minho stared at Satsuki. Satsuki nodded. "Wait for me at the backstage. I'll come back, 'kay?" Minho kissed Satsuki's forehead. "Ok, Minho-kun-" "Call me 'hyung', 'kay? Sayonara, Satsuki..," Minho patted her head then go to the stage.

* * *

><p>MINHO<p>

Maybe everyone will think that I'm such a stupid who wants to be a clumsy girl's boyfriend. But I think it at the different way. Few years passed and finally I marry her. I'll make her happy to be mine, and I'm hers, forever and ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So..<strong>

**How is it readers?  
><strong>

**mind to RnR..?^^**


End file.
